


Egg Hunt

by SamuelJames



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce sets a treasure hunt for Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Egg Hunt_   
>  _**Pairing:** Chuck Bartowski/Bryce Larkin_   
>  _**Rating:** PG-13_   
>  _**Summary:** Bryce sets a treasure hunt for Chuck._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for a five sentence themed day at Comment Fic for my own prompt  Chuck, Bryce Larkin/Chuck Bartowski, sweet._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Bryce is badass and lethal when the situation requires but he can be incredibly sweet too like now when he has Chuck following a trail of clues to find his Easter eggs. 

Some of the clues involve coding and others are written in Klingon, one requires him to remember a pledge oath he took back in college. 

By the time it gets to clue seven though, Chuck is beginning to revise his definition from sweet to damn frustrating especially when that clue leads him to Buy More where Big Mike apparently has a clue for him.

Getting something from Big Mike is marginally better than trying to get it from Jeff and Lester who probably would have forgotten the instructions or bailed to harass unsuspecting customers, it costs him half an hour listening to a long-winded story but when Chuck opens the envelope he smiles. 

The final clue is so easy anagrams of Star Trek Captains and using certain letters to make a code that unlocks GPS co-ordinates on his phone, he ends up back at his apartment where Bryce is waiting with candy wearing bunny ears and nothing else but a smile.


End file.
